GamesMaster Issue 294
This magazine was dated September 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'''Master - 2 pages (62-63) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Orc This Way - 2 pages (10-11) :Why '''Warcraft could be the first truly great videogame movie. Seeing is Believing - 4 pages (12-15) :The age of tech demos is ending. Welcome to the real world of VR gaming... Going for Goldblum - 1/2 page (16) :How Call of Duty: Black Ops III's Zombies mode takes its cues from Bioshock, The Darkness and... Jurassic Park? The Big Debate - 1/2 page (16) "Virtual reality makes my inside bits roll about like jumping beans" - 1 page (17) :If the demos are anything to go by, Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman fears that a portion of gamers won't be able to enjoy the new wave of VR. Attack the Block - 2 pages (18-19) :Telltale unveils Minecraft: Story Mode and Minecon reveals a slew of blocky news. "We Lose The Past Too Easily. So Many Pioneering Games Still Play Well" - 2 pages (20-21) :We prep for Xbox One's Rare Replay collection by chatting with studio head Craig Duncan. The Ark is Open for Business - Leon Hurley - 2 pages (22-23) :Can we last an hour in Ark: Survival Evolved? You Win You Lose - 1 page (24) The GM To Do List - 1 page (25) Features Super Nintendo - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (26-29) : We head to the house that Mario built to go hands-on with its upcoming first party portions. Are they sweet or sour? Read on to find out... :* Super Mario Maker - 1 page (27) :* The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes - 1 page (28) :* Star Fox Zero - 1/2 page (29) :* Metroid Prime: Federation Force - 1/4 page (29) :* Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash - 1/4 page (29) King of the Thrill - 10 pages (48-57) : There's never been a more perfect time to jump into the world of Destiny. Join us as we dig into the depths of its upcoming Year Two kick-off point, The Taken King, to find out how Bungie's pride and joy is about to get a whole lot better. Previews Doom - David Houghton - 4 pages (30-33) Fallout 4 - Robin Valentine - 2 pages (34-35) The Last Guardian - Ben Maxwell - 1 page (36) Mighty No. 9 - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (37) Star Wars Battlefront - Robin Valentine - 2 pages (38-39) Yo-Kai Watch - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (40) Horizon: Zero Dawn - Joel Gregory - 1 page (41) For Honor - Nathan Brown - 2 pages (42-43) Street Fighter V - Matt Elliott - 1 page (44) Transformers: Devastation, Worms WMD, Beyond Eyes, Lost Dimension, Into the Stars, Until Dawn - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, Robin Valentine, Joel Gregory IndieMaster Impact Winter - 2 pages (58-59) Hue; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (60) No Pineapple Left Behind, Back in 1995 - 1 page (61) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #31: Metroid Prime - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Trilogies; Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Fast Track Through F1 2015! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Matt Clapham, Emma Davies, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Joel Gregory, Ben Griffin, David Houghton, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, Ben Maxwell, Dave Meikleham, Matthew Pellett, Dom Reseigh-Lincoln, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Rob Speed, Sam White, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews